Guardians
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Clara faces the Raven after saying for a second time goodbye to the Doctor. But she gets an unexpected job by the Universe. She is to become the Golden Guardian of the Universe. To protect the web of time. Clara brings some old friends as white guardians…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

Clara faces the Raven after saying for a second time goodbye to the Doctor. But she gets an unexpected job by the Universe. She is to become the Golden Guardian of the Universe. To protect the web of time. Clara brings some old friends as white guardians…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

"Let me be brave", Clara says walking out of the status pod and back to face the Raven

The Raven hits her and she goes black. Then there is a white light and a woman was standing there.

"Clara", the woman says

"Who are you?" Clara asks

"I am the Golden Guardian", the Golden Guardian says

"What are the Guardians?" Clara asks

"We protect the time web. We fix it if someone cracks it. We can change fixed points by fixing the web of time. We watch over the Time Lords too and protect people. A Golden Guardian is the top Guardian. Silver Guardians are the Golden second in command and the rest are called Guardians. You can choose who will be Guardians. We have a home planet", the Golden Guardian says

"Why are you telling me this?" Clara asks

"Because I want you to be my successor. I will drop down to a normal Guardian. And if you agree you will become the Golden Guardian", the Golden Guardian says

"Why me?" Clara asks

"I know you will do a good job. You still won't have a heartbeat. But you will be alive. Immortal. You can choose your Guardians. It is up to you. You can continue to protect the Doctor. It is up to you. What do you say?" the Golden Guardian asks

Clara thinks about it. She could keep an eye on the Doctor even though he didn't remember her.

"Could I get some of his old companions?" Clara asks

"Yes as long as it is at the end of their life", the Golden Guardian replies

"How do I do this?" Clara asks

"So you accept?" the Golden Guardian asks

"Yes", Clara says

"So be it!" the Golden Guardian says transferring her power and knowledge to Clara

Clara gasps as everything hits her. She knew exactly what to do and who to get.

"I will take you to our home planet", the past Golden Guardian says

"Thank you Guardian Maye", Clara says her eyes glowing gold

They appear on the Guardian home planet in front of a golden marble mansion.

"This will be your home now. Good Luck. I will serve as a normal guardian. Whenever you need me I will be there", Guardian Maye says

Clara nods and walks into the Mansion. The place was stunning. Clara moves into a large room where a web of time was a hologram displayed.

"Well I need to start. I can find my soulmate. Lets see", Clara mummers touching the web

Pictures flash of a man. She saw two imagines one was Missy and the other was a man. The two were the same. Clara realised that Missy was from another world. A parallel world. The man was the Master of THIS world. Missy was messing with the web of time and laws of space. That only a Golden Guardian could do. Clara looked at this worlds Master Koschei was her soulmate. Well she was going to have to get Koschei.

Smiling she used her powers to locate this world Master. He was trapped in a prison of Missy's design. Well that wouldn't do. Clara now the Golden Guardian disappears from the Guardian Planet…

* * *

Koschei was mad how dare his parallel self do this and turn into a _woman!_ He would never be this bad. He didn't think though. It is all Rassilon's fault. For planting those drums in his head in the first place. The other parallel Rassilon's must of done the same. But he had kept some of his _compassion._ But he was still the Master. This Missy knew he would still be friends with his childhood friend. So she snatched him. He damn well should have been more careful after he found out. He needed to warn The Doctor. Koschei growled at how difficult that would be. He had made an evil person of his self all thanks to Rassilon.

"I will kill Rassilon _and_ that little minx!" Koschei growls

"Koschei", a woman says

"Who are you?" Koschei asks

"I am here to get you out my love", the woman says

Koschei looks at the woman. He felt his heart flutter.

"What are you?" Koschei asks

"Take my hand and I will get you out of here", the woman says

"How can I trust you?" Koschei asks

"Do you REALLY want to stay here?" the woman asks amused

"I guess I don't have a choice. I am the Master", Koschei says

"You will be Koschei again. Now take my hand", the woman says holding out her hand

Koschei takes it and they disappear from the cell and appear in a golden room. The woman lets go and sits in a chair.

"Take a seat Koschei", the woman says

"I am the Master", Koschei states stubbornly

"Well I must do some talking", the woman says

"Yes. Where the hell am I?" Koschei asks

"A planet. Now I can give you immortal life. Only if you join me", the woman says

"Well who are you?" Koschei asks

"Follow me", the woman says taking him to the balcony

Koschei sees a glowing silver city. He had never seen this planet before.

"I am the Golden Guardian. My human name was Clara Oswald. Welcome to the planet of the Guardians!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Safe Year too Everyone**


End file.
